


Forever

by ACatWhoWrites



Series: Just Kiss, MoonSun! [1]
Category: K-pop, Mamamoo
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Animals, Alternate Universe - Dogs, Dogs, F/F, Moonbyul is a beagle, Solar is still a singer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9781703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACatWhoWrites/pseuds/ACatWhoWrites
Summary: Byul the Beagle loves any time spent with her human.





	

It's been forever.

Forever and a day and many hours.

Byul is _bored_. She went for a walk after breakfast, watched some TV, napped, ate lunch, then went for another walk and played at the park. Now she's home again and just bored, bored, _bored_. Yongsun should be back anytime before it gets dark out, usually, but lately, she's gotten home after the sun has set and after Byul's eaten dinner. She'll unlock the door and walk around Byul's eager "welcome home!" dance, lock the door again, drop her purse and coat onto the sofa and go right into the bedroom.

It's like Byul doesn't even exist.

Following the current trend, Yongsun only comes home after dinner. Byul hears the click of heels and that particular sigh Yongsun sighs when she's finally home. Hopping to the floor, Byul trots to the door to wait, whining a little when the key seems to take longer than usual.

Her human kicks off her heels—a shiny new pair, since Byul chewed the other red ones—and locks the door, dropping her purse and coat onto the sofa as she makes a beeline for her room, unaware of the Beagle on her six.

Byul trots up the steps kept beside the bed and sits patiently, although she leaps onto the pillows when Yongsun pitches face-first onto the mattress with a drawn-out groan.

She sniffs at her human's hair and hunkers down to nose through it until she finds Yongsun's face and snuffles around her ear.

Yongsun rolls her head to the side with a short giggle and opens her eyes a little. Her lids seem too heavy to part fully, but there's a slow smile that Byul loves, and she wags her tail when manicured nails finally card through her fur.

"Hey, girl. Miss me?" Byul whines and nudges her head more under Yongsun's hand. _Pet me more!_ "Today was so exhausting. It's like they just were not satisfied with anything, even after we recorded like, a zillion times."

It sounds harsh. Byul licks her palm and kicks a little as she's lifted, but Yongsun just rolls onto her back and tucks Byul against her side.

"The best part of the day is coming home to you, you know?" She kisses Byul's head with a loud _mmwah!_. "You're such a good girl," she coos. "And I'm sorry I've been so late. I have a day off this weekend, though, so we can spend it all together and do whatever you want, okay?" Byul throws back her head and howls, making Yongsun laugh and half-heartedly try to shush her.

"I am just so _exhausted_ right now. I don't think I can even change..." Her eyes are closed. She breathes even and deep, and Byul knows she's asleep. She wriggles forward a little and stretches her neck to sniff Yongsun's chin, giving a good night kiss and curling up under her arm.

It's been forever.

Forever and a day and many hours, but Byul's human is finally home, and she will relish their time together, even if all she does is sleep by Yongsun's side.

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "our distance and that person."
> 
> This wasn't the one I was originally going to start with, but oh well. I don't think I've written a dog fic before, and this is my first Mamamoo fic.


End file.
